


Melancholy (ON HIATUS/FIXING PLOT)

by Vannabeanies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans (Undertale), Gen, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Worried Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannabeanies/pseuds/Vannabeanies
Summary: Sans Suffering.





	Melancholy (ON HIATUS/FIXING PLOT)

This is a work plainly for readers who like having Sans suffer.

If you are not about that, I suggest you don't read this...it will be full of sans suffering.

EVERYTHING. CHAPTER. IS. ANGST.

There is a VERY RARE chance of fluff. And if there is fluff, it isnt going to be very fluffy.

So, umm, all you sans angst readers, come read this. Yeah, it will start off crappy but get a little better with each chapter.

And the rating might change at some point but uhhh...yeah whatever.

I'm not going to post until I fully flesh out some ideas I had for the main thing I wanted to write. And finish Sans' Birthday Bash. So, dont expect any chapters to this for a while. But...Stay tuned.

*LOUD AND CREEPY GIGGLING*

HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHHAHAH **** **HAHAHAHAHA _HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**


End file.
